Ryland von Terrence
"I was never a typical child. Everyone else got their way when it came right down to it. Oh you want a pony? Here ya go, Sally. Oh you want some candy and chocolates, Ryland? Well sorry, but those are reserved for the '''good' boys and girls, something you wouldn't know anything about. So, don't you see? Society teaches us that if we're good little boys and girls, we'll be rewarded for it but if we give into our insticts and do what we want, we're punished. Why is that? I think it's bullshit."'' Personality Ryland, when not asleep, can be described in one word. Attitude. He questions anything he hears even if he already knows if it's right or wrong. If he notices that someone's already wrong, he tries not to point it out. Ryland doesn't always have all of the answers or energy to tell someone when they're being silly or just plain stupid, nor is he interested in that. Instead, he'd rather just let them continue on in their own little delusion, living in their little worlds where they could just spew all the shit they want. Of course, he doesn't care for teachers. He already thinks he knows more than they do and probably does, but his lack of motivation to do anything keeps him from studying or doing homework in general. At times, the most he'll do is something that really catches his attention, especially something like algebra or an english assignment. He's been known to do monsters of essays on books that he's read and teachers just can't understand why he won't do the rest of his work. He doesn't become overly disrespectful of the teachers unless they're openly disrespectful with him. Ryland feels that if he can sense their hostility, then they can deal with it being thrown right back at them but this doesn't just extend to teachers alone. This extends to anyone that gets in his face. The biggest difference would be that he actually becomes physically violent with people his own age, punching them out if they mess with him in any form. Ryland knows what he is. He also doesn't like that it's something he has to deal with. He sees soul mates all the time meeting one another and then just passing right by each other like it's no huge thing, it infuriates him and he hit one before. He was unable to keep from doing it and now he tries to keep himself drugged enough to not care anymore even when there are people in the world who would do anything for his services. He feels that the drugs help him to deal with something that he can never have because he feels that he should never and will never have what those connected people would have if they would just look at one another for once. He does whatever he can to keep from getting too close to people, especially if they're not his sister. He considers her his only family and would do anything for her that he could, even if it meant he would get hurt in the process. All in all, Ryland's an attitude infested escapist. Appearance Ryland stands at five feet and eleven inches tall and is a healthy weight for his size. He's athletic looking in body type, slender but not so much that the muscles hidden under pale skin are bulging over his frame, which is normally hidden. Ryu hates wearing anything that's not dark with some kind of print on it. He'll wear almost anything but his favorite would be band tee shirts, well fitting jeans, and decorative belts mostly because he's under some delusion that it's stylish. He wears boots and sneakers, whatever he really enjoys tends to be in the pattern on it, if the pattern's not right he won't wear it. It's because of his weird fashion that Ryland prefers to wear things that don't count as glasses, keeping contacts on him at all times mostly because his foster parents get the money for them from the state. He wears his long, black-brown hair down, very rarely ever pulling it up unless he needs to. He styles it easily of the mornings and makes sure it's pristine as can be before putting his hood on and hiding it at school out of habit. He never allows facial hair to stay for long if it ever comes and his quite pierced and tattooed. There are so many tattoos that they end up blurring into one another to the point where it's difficult to tell one apart from the other or where another begins and another ends. History "'Once upon a time?' Why are you reading this fairy tale bullshit to me? Don't you get it, no one ever gets their 'happy ending', there's no use in even trying." Born Unwanted "Ever seen one of those druggie kids and thought 'oh gee, glad that my parents weren't that bad that they let me get like that'? Well, here's a little story, those 'druggie kids' are hiding a hell of a lot more skeletons in their closets than you are and it would do you good not to fuck with 'em. Or do, I don't give a shit, they'll just fuck you right over, so keep that in mind. Their bite's worse than their bark." Ryland was a twin child born to a drug addicted Gold Sighter. The woman was a very mentally broken woman who his father thought he could fix. The man started getting serious after the birth of the children, making the woman a bit more receptive to him after she recognized who he really was.. Men with babies couldn't be too dangerous, right? The mother was beginning to be very trusting of him even if she wasn't too enthused about the child that was already with him, she didn't care much for baggage. It was really the sight of her own positive pregnancy test that had her shocked. When the tests came back that the babies were positive for Gold Sight, the woman wanted to get an abortion as soon as possible. It was Ryland's father that saved them from being killed before even having a chance at life so once the little ones were born, the mother began to ignore their existance. Growing up in that kind of environment was difficult for him until he ended up finding his mother's corpse laying in the living room one morning when he was around four years old. He was confused and didn't realize that the red substance on her cheek was blood from the gun in her hand that had been used to blow her brains out. He got himself ready for school, her death having come at a time where it was only the two of them in the house, and arrived at school with a bit of blood on his face. The teacher noticed it almost immediately and it was from then on that he realized his mommy had died. Ryland was too young around that time to really know what it was that had happened, but he was almost certain that it had something to do with himself. The night before he had gotten into trouble with his mother for not eating when he was too full from having done so at a church nearby, she had told him that she was better off dead than with a kid like him. Ryland never forgot that night. What Childhood? "When you were young, you never thought you'd die, Found that you could but too scared to try, You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye, Climb to the roof to see if you could fly." Having lost his mother at a young age, Ryland ended up becoming closer to his older half sibling, Veronica. He didn't know much about her but he was devoted to her even as they were doing little else but playing and sometimes making food with their father. He was especially close to trying to put on dresses so he could emulate his sister, wanting to be as pretty as her. It wasn't until his father was called to his son's elementary school one morning that he found out about the things his son was doing. Ryland had gone to school wearing a little dress that his sister had put away into the wash and was being bullied by older boys in his class because of his cluelessness. That night when his father got back from work, Ryland was given the worst punishment that he could have had to deal with at suc ha young age. It was close to Valentine's Day and the man took his son out to walk along a park where there were romantic couples everywhere, not a single couple connected by their gold thread. Ryland had squirmed out of his hold and was trying to tell them that they were wrong, that they should know better, but not a noise left his mouth. His father understood that this was the worst punishment he could ever give his son, mostly because he had been subjected to it as well, but he was doing it because he felt that it was needed. People were staring at him and one of them, being a Gold Sighted herself, was a bit offended at what Ryland's father was subjecting his son to. Instead of confronting him directly, the woman began taking video and pictures of the little boy who was struggling to speak, trying to pull at his father's hand to let him go home. He was able to verbalize that the sight was hurting him, that he wasn't able to tell anyone. It was a heart wrenching scene and the female wasn't the only Gold Sighter there to see it, though the woman didn't realize that Ryland's father was Gold Sighted as well. Several days went by and the household seemed to be just as normal as possible. As a reward for how well his son had endured the punishment, Ryland's father presented him with a Gameboy Color and six Pokemon games for his birthday as an early present. He had made certain to get something for his daughter as well, not wanting her to feel as if she were being forgotten in any way. It wasn't until a few days into the new spring at school that Ryland was taken to the office where his sister was already sitting. He never did find out what it was that his father was arrested for but he was told they were being taken to a 'foster family' where they were going to be cared for. Foster Terrors "They were wrong, those principals and the counselor? Yeah, they lied. Our new 'parents' were evil and hatefulness incarnate especially after they knew what I was. I don't think I was ever so lonely in my life as I was there, if it hadn't been for Roni, I probably would have just blown my brains out the second day if I had known it were an option back then." At first glance, the house looked as if it were something straight out of a picture book. Ryland had been wary of it the first moment he laid eyes on it but he didn't say anything but to his sister. He was fully unaware of what was going on with the legality of their situation and why they were being taken to a new home but it wasn't too long afterward that Ryland was told about their father having been arrested. There were no comforting words on how everything was going to be 'okay', they were told their father was a bad man and those kinds of people didn't deserve to be walking around with the 'regular folk'. Ryland thought that this meant that he was bad too because he wasn't normal either. He did know that his foster parents weren't connected, he could see that easily, but he never did say anything about it because there was nothing to say. They didn't like it when he spoke up anyway, he was usually getting himself into trouble by bringing up things that weren't supposed to be talked about. Eventually there was a list of naughty subjects made and their father was one of them. Whenever they would bring their father up for any reason, Ryland would often hear screaming on a grand scale in their home, sometimes opening the door for violence and 'whippings'. It was because of this that Ryland ended up developing a severe fear of thunder and lightning storrms. As a punishment, they would have Ryland sit outside where he was kept in the shed, the high fence hiding the activity, where he would have to listen to the rain and cracking of thunder outside. After having a switch used on him, Ryland came to associate the two sounds. When he would hear them, Ryland would bolt straight up, eyes wide and skin pale while his bladder would release automatically. This happened at school several times and was teased and bullied relentlessly for it. Middle School With the days of grade school gone, Ryland managed to develop a rather dreadful temper. It was one of those that any kind of anger episode was met with resistance from their foster parents and an extra punishment to go with it. He fought against them as hard as he possible could, not even realizing that his actions meant that Roni got it so much worse. Out of spite, his grades declined sharply. Before he had done very well, getting normal grades for his age but by the time he was in middle school, Ryland's attention had deviated from making himself look good to trying to terrorize his already skillful torturers. All of the children that remembered him as the boy that pissed himself during thunder storms attempted to spread the rumors into middle school, trying to get that started again. Ryland quickly put a stop to it. Over the summer, he had built up a tolerance to the storms after getting himself in quite a bit of trouble through stealing, and had attacked the other kids so that he could feel better. He did feel nice knowing they weren't going to be getting very far with their ignorance. Even then, he didn't get very far with this form of rebellion. Ryland's foster parents began taking him around different jails in the area, careful to avoid the one where his father was, and had paid off a few guards so that the inmates could have a few hours with him alone. While alone with the inmates, he was beaten, berated, kicked around, generally humiliated, and even molested by a few of them. Ryland's aggression began to die down to where he started hanging out with a crowd of kids that were... less than stellar. Dealings Gone Bad His ninth and tenth grade years were spent getting in good with the school drug dealers, helping them with getting their products sold and themselves being kept out of trouble. Ryland was usually high around this time. He had started with normal marijuana, a classic gateway drug, and had moved up to doing things a bit more dangerous. The pot worked for getting rid of the immediate feelings of humiliation for him but did nothing against the memories that were clinging to him. Those were what he was wanting to eliminate. After a while, he even started ignoring his own sister, barely noticing her even if she were right in front of his eyes but this went for damn near anyone or anything. If she touched his cheek, he would gain a moment of lucidity and look to her. Once the foster parents eliminated any kind of 'allowance' for them, Ryland had to find another way so that he could afford his drugs. His sister, Roni, did something different in the way of getting her own job but Ryland moved on to something a little more sinister. He was a drug mule for one of the guys in school for a while until he was arrested and left in for almost a month for the guys in lock up to have him. The police had found Ryland passed out at the scene of a drug bust, several of the people he'd been around ending up being shot. Ryland had hidden himself in one of the closets and was working on getting himself out or at least kept from being found. The dogs had sniffed him out rather easily, finding him in almost record time. The residual drugs, lights, excitement, and his own high blood pressure ended up making him pass out before they could read him his rights. His foster parents told each other it was to teach him a lesson but they had paid under the table for his lesson to be particularly harsh. Several of the guards turned a blind eye to the beatings and other unsavory experiences he had to deal with. Once he got out of the lock up, Ryland began to associate with the drug kids again but there was one in particular that he kept around. Really the other male was the best source of information and was more than willing to buy the drugs for Ryland granted that he put out for him. In a way, Ryland had began prostituting for drugs. Of course, the man was highly jealous but he was completely fine with letting other people have Ryland for a night or two to pay for the drugs his lover wanted. Ryland saw less and less of his sister because of this man. No Happy Endings Somehow managing to get himself to his Junior year of high school, Ryland was more drugged up than normal. It was hard for him to keep himself awake more than an hour and even then, he still made certain that he was as nasty to the people around him as possible. This was a defense mechanism, making it much easier for him to live, in his opinion. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing that would pull him from the memories that he had done so much to hide from. There was, however, his sister and while he loved her more than life itself, he didn't want her to have to suffer his presence. His lover, or rather pimp, allowed Ryland to take a job, one that was very coveted by girls at the high school. Several of them were very aware that this drug addicted unpopular boy was getting the dream job in town even if he were only doing it for the money. The company he worked under was paid off by his pimp for them to take him, really just wanting Ryland out of the way so that he could pursue his own romantic interests, but he didn't care. The job was okay for the most part, Ryland's bone structure making it very easy for him to be a damn near instant success at the job he had been going for. Of course, he still didn't know of his lover/pimp's extra activities. The money went to Ryland's own bank account, but he deposits into his sister's account, begging the bank not to tell her under the guise that he's trying to help her save up for a trip. The rest of the money, he uses on drugs and any other way to keep himself from having to be conscious. Possesssions As a high schooler, Ryland doesn't have many possessions that aren't clothes or the essentials but he has a box of hidden things in his room, a large trunk with a key that's around his neck for all of the things that he doesn't want his foster parents to get into. The trunk itself is a classy, solid wood trunk that he bought with the little allowance that he was able to save up. It was one of those things that his foster parents allowed him to have mostly because it helped to 'hide his demons' whether they knew it or not. They were mostly happy that he was liking an item that didn't scream 'punk rock' all day long; unlike his own fashion style and tattoos seem to suggest. Really, he doesn't think that he's part of the genre at all, as he listens to a lot of different types of music but at the same time, he feels he's a bit more intelligent than the normal rebellious teenager. Ryland keeps the trunk rather well organized, not giving into anything resembling controlled chaos. He loves that he can store away his life in a small area but at the same time is very depressed that it all just fits inside of a chest at the foot of his bed. Out of all of the items that he has, his transparent purple gameboy color is one of his all time favorites. Accused of being a hipster several times, Ryland stopped bringing it with him to school but he still has a special place in his heart for these simple children's games. He has six pokemon games that were saved from his childhood; Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Those were the last few games of any kind that he was ever really able to play because of being moved into his foster parent's home. Now he just plays them whenever he has a chance or just wants to feel nostalgic for a bit, knowing that it was back when he didn't have to pretend that he was normal. The only 'modern' piece of machinery that he has is an old school 'fat iPod' with 32gigs on it. He has about fifteen gigs of music on it, mostly older bands and songs that he feels particularly close to. He thinks anything else can be played from the CD player he keeps around with him with burnt CDs. Ryland hardly ever leaves the house without his CD player and a couple of AA batteries. He doesn't mind the CDs being stolen or the CD player, those are easy to replace in his mind because they're usually no more than ten bucks at a dollar store, to him it's not a big deal. As silly as it may sound, Ryland's a bit attached to the iPod, being one of the few things that had belonged to his father before the man had been imprisoned. It had been sent to him through the mail with a few songs on it and a little letter that was telling him to be good. Ryland saw in the news a few days later that the man who'd sent him the letter had been murdered between receiving the package and seeing the newscast. This is part of the reason why Ryland's views on the world are so skewed and cynical. Abilities ddd Trivia Ryland's faceclaim is Jay von Monroe from Blood on the Dancefloor. Gallery 8078739665_cba249b11f_b.jpg 13 - 1.jpg 3119521073_1_15_hSJ6pfcp.jpg JayyVonMonroe9.jpg tumblr_m7d82ofYa71ratrweo1_400.png themostbeautifulmanalive.jpg Jayy-Von-Monroe-blood-on-the-dance-floor-33910799-600-800.jpg jayyvonmonroepinterest2.jpg jayy_von_monroe_by_isabela1-d3h22za.jpg tumblr_m9momyslKS1repyq6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m22iexoTEk1r4zco2o1_500.jpg